Shattered Dreams
by chibisasuke
Summary: Ever wonder how Kakashi got his scar? After a moonlight meeting with Sakura he retells his past as an ANBU, and of the comrades he lost. slight sakusasu, mihokaka, sakukaka
1. Nightmare

Trish~ This story is about Kakashi and when he first gets his scar  
  
Yui~ mmhmm! the characters are a little OOC so please don't mind ^__^ anyways here we go!  
  
Disclaimer - I do not own Naruto  
  
Yui~ *Grab's a hold of Sasuke*  
  
Sasuke~ *sweatdrop*  
  
__A Shattered Dream__  
  
Chapter 1  
  
*******************  
  
Panting, Kakashi sat up in his bed, drenched in a cold sweat. Glancing around the room he tried to recall his surroundings, remembering the dream he just had. Brushing his fingers against his scar, wondering why the past always came back to haunt him.   
  
'I need to clear my head.'  
  
Stepping out of bed onto the cold hardwood floor, he pulled open a drawer in his dresser to reach the latest issue of 'Icha Icha Paradise'. He wasn't aware of where he was walking until he found himself along the cliff face, he then noticed the figure of a small girl. He casually walked over to her and found the pink haired genin crying.  
  
"Hello Sakura-chan" He knelt down next to the girl and handed her a tissue. She sniffed and nodded gratefully.   
  
"Kakashi-sensei... er.. what are you doing here?" she replied in a hollow tone.  
  
"I was about to ask you the same thing" He was still half reading his magazine when she noticed his sullen eyes glazed over.   
  
"You okay?" Kakashi looked a little taken back by this, brushing his hands through his hair he nodded  
  
"Hehe yeah, I'm just thinking, by the way, why were you crying?" He suspiciously glared over Sakura's shoulder.  
  
"..."   
  
"Is it to do with Sasuke again?" Sakura turned red at this remark but nodded her head.  
  
"Yes... now it's my turn" she sniffed. "Why are you so out of it?"  
  
"Well you just remind me of someone I used to know, I never realised I loved her till until it was to late"  
  
"What do you mean Kakashi-sensei?"  
  
"We'll I was planning on completing a mission tomorrow, but since Naruto and Sasuke are gone training...I guess I'll tell you"  
  
*Inner Sakura* 'Great I get to listen to some stupid story, o well'   
  
Sakura pulled out a small plushie of sasuke and cuddled it into her arms, laid down, and expected some long, boring, perverted tale of his youth. But was she ever wrong.  
  
"It was my 11th mission as an ANBU...."  
  
****************  
  
Trish~ What will the next story be bout, and who is this mysterious girl.....  
  
Yui~ *goes up to Sakura and steals plushie*  
  
Sakura~ HEY!! give that back!  
  
Trish~ umm*watches Yui and Sakura fight* Anyways please R&R ^__^ 


	2. Pillow of Doom

Yui~ Most of the facts used for the rest of "Shattered Dreams" are from the manga ^__^  
  
Trish~ If you notice anything that's off from what you know, just tell us and we'll try to change it!  
  
Yui~ Now here's some info on the new characters!  
  
Kakashi~ 17, Silver Hair, 5'11 Jounin, Best friends with Obito, Crush on Miho?? (does not have sharingan yet)  
  
Obito~ 17, Dark Brown Hair, 6', Chunnin, Best Friends with Kakashi, Crush on Miho?  
  
Miho~ 17, Short Pink Hair, 5'5, Chunnin, Has a crush on Kakashi  
  
***************  
  
__Shattered Dreams__  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"It was my 11th mission as an ANBU agent."  
  
"Kakashi-kun!!!" Miho yelled after the young boy. Kakashi turned to look at the pretty girl and raised his eyebrows. Naturally Miho took that as a signal to talk.  
  
"Wait up!!" She ran to Kakashi's side and took a hold of his arm. He immediately shook her off and sped up his pace. Their other comrade, who was walking quite a bit behind the two, took a sip of sake from his hip flask as he too sped up to keep up with Kakashi and Miho.  
  
"Guess what Kakashi!! I bought the most kawaii kimono the other day and I'd love for someone to ask me to dinner so I could wear it!" She turned her head with enthusiasm and stared directly at Kakashi.  
  
"Well, I hope someone nice asks." Kakashi mentally snickered as the girl stopped dead in her tracks and stared after her crush.  
  
"Oi.. I hate to break you two love birds apart but we have a mission to complete." Obito walked between the two and took another sip from his hip flask.  
  
"You know Obito" Nagged Miho, "By the time we actually get to "hidden sound village" your going to be too drunk to think!" Obito smirked at the thought and took another swig.  
  
"Hehe, Guess we'll have to stay in a hotel."  
  
"A nice hotel??" Miho raised her head in hope. Kakashi glanced around at the two un-bathed, muddy crew, sighed and nodded his head.  
  
"I guess we do need a break after travelling for 4 days."  
  
Inner Miho:: YES! Finally! hehe I'll get to share a room with my beloved Kakashi!!::  
  
**************  
  
Later on that day!  
  
The three Chunnin's had finally reached a village and immediately searched for a place to sleep and eat.  
  
"AHH!!! Look there!" Miho pointed at a glamorous 5 star hotel. Her eyes gleaming while she imagined herself dressed in a long blue spaghetti strapped dress, walking arm in arm with Kakashi down a red carpet to a secluded table in the middle of what seemed to her to be Eden!  
  
"Oi, Miho" Miho awoke from her daydream as Obito shook her shoulders from behind. She stared at a building that looked as if it was meant for dogs... no not even dogs... FLEAS!  
  
"We... were not staying here are we??" She turned to Kakashi who was already heading into the building. She had caught up to him too late.  
  
"Alright, they only had two available rooms"  
  
Inner Miho:: this wont be so bad after all!!!::  
  
"Obito and I will stay in a room together and you can have the other room" Kakashi said as if he knew exactly what Miho was thinking. "I mean someone has to take care of the drunk, now, lets go eat."  
  
Walking along the streets Miho thought of a plan and pointed out the nearest ramen hut. She led them to a table and offered to go order for them. She collected their orders then walked up to the counter.  
  
"Hello, um.. Can I have 1 chicken ramen, 1 oriental ramen, 1 beef ramen... and the strongest sake you have"  
  
****************  
  
An hour later  
  
"Th's wader tathes a bit funny, ne, Miho?" Obito slurred as he noisily slurped his remaining ramen.  
  
"oohohoh, I suppose since it's a different country, it's just a different kind of water!!" Miho lied through her teeth and Kakashi knew it, but was too drunk to care. When all three of them had finished eating, Miho had to practically carry, Kakashi and Obito back to the hotel She opened the door to their room and threw Obito onto the nearest bed but lay Kakashi down gently on the bed intended for her then joined him under the covers. The half drunken Kakashi barely noticed as Miho slid her arm around Kakashi's waist then onto his hip. Kakashi in turn rolled over with a groan and his arm flopped lazily over the girl. Realizing Kakashi had just fallen asleep she snuggled closer to him and did the same. Not even noticing when Obito rolled off his bed onto the floor.  
  
The next morning Kakashi woke up with a pounding head ache. He slowly opened his eyes and in shock flew backwards off the bed. Obito had decided to shove Miho off the bed thinking it was Kakashi when he had rolled off his own. Kakashi only got up, dressed and went down for something to eat. Miho sleepily crawled back onto the bed and wrapped her arms around who she thought was Kakashi. Slowly moving her face closer to his, her lips puckered to passionately kiss her beloved Kakashi. 'Finally the moment I have been waiting for has come….. his lips are moist' opening her eyes expecting to see Kakashi's shinning face she saw Obito's, drooling.  
  
"AHHHH"  
  
Miho ran screaming into the bathroom, frantically searching for mouthwash, soap, bleach ANYTHING!..  
  
*meanwhile*  
  
Obito woke up from someone screaming in his face. Thinking that they were under attack, but still being disoriented from the other night he attacked the nearest thing. He put up a fierce fight punching, kicking, and, biting. However he didn't realise it was a pillow until he started spitting up feathers  
  
*meanwhile*  
  
Kakashi walked up to his room thinking, that Obito and Miho would still be sleeping.  
  
'hehe I think I'll pour water on them, that will give them a nice wake up call'  
  
Opening the door he came upon, what could only be described as pure chaos. In the middle of the room was Obito surrounded my millions of feathers floating aimlessly around the room, while spitting up those that managed to go into his mouth.  
  
"What happened here?" Kakashi asked slightly amused by the still spitting Obito.  
  
"phuh, I don't know I woke up with Miho screaming in my face, so naturally I thought we were under attack...and if I wasn't so disorientated from that water we drank last night" Obito drawled off into mumbling with a few coughs every so often.  
  
"Damn water, next time, I'm packing my own water from now on...." Miho heard this and spit out the mouthful of water she had all over the mirror right as Kakashi walked in.  
  
"Something wrong?" Kakashi asked the crimson faced girl.  
  
"Er.. no no not at all" She replied as she walked right past him, to the dresser, back to the bathroom and shut the door in his face.  
  
They finally left the small village they had stayed in and continued on there journey, not knowing that a pair of eyes had been watching the three of them all along.  
  
**************  
  
Trish~ oooo What do you think so far??  
  
Yui~ mmhmm! We'd really like your opinion on what "you'd" like to happen!   
  
Trish~ Well hope ya enjoyed our second chapter! please R&R 


	3. Ambushed

Yui~ hehe this chapter was sure fun to write ^__^  
  
Trish~ mmhmm!! We hope you have just as much fun reading it as we did writing it   
  
*************  
  
__Shattered Dreams__  
  
Chapter 3  
  
They finally left the small village they had stayed in and continued on there journey, not knowing that a pair of eyes had been watching the three of them all along.  
  
Walking along the dusty path into the forest, Obito felt the presence of a pair of eye's following their movements. Still slightly annoyed by this morning's antics he decided to pay them no mind. Obito was lost in an erotic fantasy of Miho again when he heard the weirdest sound, which had seemed to come from Kakashi's stomach.   
  
"Okay that's it, I've listened to that for the last 10 minutes already, It's either we stop to eat or our team will be cut down to two people!" Obito shot a glare up at his two team mates. They obviously got the hint, for Miho took out her map and started scanning for a nearby river, while Kakashi jumped into the trees to find one faster. At last they found a place where they could rest beside a small brook, where Miho immediately took charge of things  
  
"Okay, Kakashi since your so hungry you can get the fish, Obito you can go get the fire wood, and me? I'll set up camp." Miho pranced off gleefully to find a small suitable clearing.  
  
'We'll I guess I could go see who's following us' Obito thought to himself sombrely   
  
"Yeah, fine" Obito replied to the girls command as he walked into the woods.  
  
Humming happily Kakashi made his way to the river with his net. Thinking the water was just a tad bit too cold he suspiciously walked towards the waters edge, gingerly sticking his leg out and dipping his toe in. The water was quite cold but at the same time, seemed to be refreshing. At this conclusion he pulled his black shirt over his head, slid off his shorts and threw the other remaining articles of clothing onto a nearby rock. ( how sexy ^.~ ) Kakashi slowly backed up, and made a run for the river.  
  
"CANNON BALL"  
  
Kakashi never surfaced from the water but instead sat cross legged at the bottom of the brook staying perfectly still. Soon dozens of fish were swarming around him, moving ever so slightly he pulled his net out and randomly swung his net around.  
  
'Damn, I missed them all' Kakashi sighed as he was about to go up for air when he found himself staring eye to eye with a huge fat toad. He almost instantaneously jumped back from shock and realized he was now surrounded my tens, no hundreds of croaking fiends!!! Trying to escape this awkward ambush, Kakashi jumped out of the water and tried to run but his whole body was weighed down by all the frogs leeching themselves onto him. Kakashi only managed to choke out a tiny 'help.. Me'. It was then Kakashi came to realize how pathetic he was acting and how long it had been since he had frog legs for a meal. His once helpless eye's now gleamed with murderess intent.  
  
"So would you little guys like to join me for lunch?" Kakashi gave a wink as the toads sat there wide eyed with big anime sweat drops.  
  
*Meanwhile*  
  
"What's taking that Obito so long.. Baka! I'll just go get some fire wood myself!" Miho mumbled to herself while collecting random sticks around where she was sitting. She started a fire with some dry brush and flint from her pack. Miho decided not to waste perfectly good time but instead figure out what she was going to wear, to impress Kakashi with tomorrow. Pulling her clothes out of her pack she neatly placed them about her.  
  
"Now what should I wear for Kakashi-kun, hmm this one's a bit revealing... Hey is that a spot"  
  
Leaning over her tarnished garments, Miho went for a closer look.  
  
*Meanwhile*  
  
Slowly slinking up behind a tree, Obito cautiously peeked at there stalker.  
  
'Hmm he seems familiar… wait a second!' Obito jumped off the tree, walked up to the mystery man and bonked him on the head.  
  
"Jiraiya, what are you doing here?" The man looked up at the boy and grinned.  
  
"What me.…?? Well umm..." Looking left and right Jiraiya (also known as Pervert Senin) beckoned Obito closer to him.  
  
"Well when I saw you three out and about I figured…" *whisper whisper* Obito's face turned a crimson red as blushed furiously but gave a huge smile.  
  
"hehehe count me in, though.. it's a shame I left my camera at home ne?" Obito whispered snickering.  
  
  
  
"Learn from the master, Obito. Go little toad Go!" Jiraiya cheered on.  
  
*Meanwhile*  
  
Miho, still bent over her dress, had the weirdest sensation that something wasn't right. She glanced around for anything strange but did not feel anything else.  
  
"Maybe this feeling is telling me not to wear this tomorrow.. that must be it!" Pleased that she had figured her problem out, Miho continued to try scrubbing out the mud stain, or whatever the stain happened to be, out. She stopped when she felt something swimming around the inside of her shirt then down towards her stomach.  
  
"AHHH!, there's something in my clothes" Miho frantically danced around trying to shake whatever was in her clothes, out. While being unsuccessful, she stripped off her clothes until she remained in her lace bra and panties. Seeing the toad finally hop out of the recently disposed clothing she chased after it.  
  
"Tying to get away now are we?"  
  
Running as fast as she could she grabbed a stick from the fire and started to attack the toad.  
  
"DIE, YOU STUPID BASTARD! ONLY KAKASHI-KUN CAN TOUCH ME LIKE THAT"  
  
Inner Miho:: When I get my hands on you… there won't be enough left of you to identify you were even a TOAD!!!:: *horns and devil tail pop out of nowhere*  
  
Jiraiya and Obito stared t the girl inventively holding tissue to their noses trying to stop the nosebleeds they had gotten.  
  
The frog fearing it's death ran straight back to it's master, hoping to be safe. Unfortunately Jiraiya and Obito did not realize this until they looked up at the angry girl towering above them.  
  
"YOU…." Miho's eye's turning from her beautiful natural coloured turned to a flaming red, a look that could kill.   
  
"YOUR FIRST TO GO DOWN JI-RA-I-YA!!"  
  
Being as unfortunate as usual, Obito took the hit, For Jiraiya was to quick for Miho. Taken by surprise, by Jiraiya's sudden movements Miho blinked. That was the chance Jiraiya was waiting for. He ran and slowly faded from sight.  
  
"That stupid pervert…. I'll get him sooner or later." She looked down at the unconscious Obito.  
  
"Oh well, at least I didn't let you escape now did I Obito. hehe" She grabbed the boys ankle and dragged him back to the fire.  
  
Carrying a huge net of fried toad over his shoulder, Kakashi walked into camp. It was nothing he would have expected. In the middle of camp Obito was nursing what looked like a seagull egg on his head . While Miho was somewhat begrudgingly tying a bandage on his arm.  
  
"What happened here?" Kakashi seemed somewhat confused as he looked at the two. Taking a quick glance sideways Obito took a long draught of sake from his hip flask.  
  
"Eh… Nothing, nothing at all OW!" Obito howled in pain as Miho finished tying another strip. Kakashi rolled his eyes, knowing more had gone on then the two were letting on.  
  
"There, that should do it." Miho tightened the last bandage with a tug then walked to the other side of the camp fire and sat down.  
  
After some quite delicious frog legs, Obito passed out as a result from drinking all the remaining sake in his hip flask. Kakashi had wandered off somewhere, informing Miho that he was going to go see if he had warts. So Miho thought it was the perfect time to go have a relaxing bath.  
  
'Since, all my bath stuff is either dirty now or broken. It's only fair that I should use Obito's.. I mean I've never seen him bathe anyway'  
  
Grabbing the snoring Obito's bath things, Miho walked down the river to find a suitable spot and by luck she spotted a pool of water. She undressed then stepped into the surprisingly warm water. She figured it was hot spring. Stepping into the water Miho noticed that the pool got deep really fast, while also noticing the very hairy rock she happened to be standing on.  
  
*5 minutes ago *  
  
Kakashi had checked his entire body for any sign of warts and assumed he was wart free. But just to be sure he thought of taking a bath. Seeing a small pool nearby he performed a special jutsu which seemed to have heated the water. Jumping into the pool he splashed around for a bit then stuck his head under water. Right when he was about to surface something stepped on his head. He reached up to find out what it was and to his surprise it felt like a foot. Miho shrieked as Kakashi grabbed her foot thinking it was Obito, then flung her off under the water. Although as she fell she happened to kick Kakashi in the face. He glanced over to the shore and saw Obito's towel, soap and etc.  
  
'Ow! Obito! Only he would have the nerve to do that. hehe this is war...'   
  
**************  
  
Trish~ hehe I wonder what Kakashi will do when he finds out it's not Obito but Miho!  
  
Yui~ hehe who knows! Well please tell us what you think so far ^.~ R&R 


	4. Miho's misfortune

Yui~ YAY! We FINALLY finished this chapter…   
  
Trish~ mmhmm, hope you like it!  
  
Yui~ well enjoy ^__^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
__Shattered Dreams__  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Grinning playfully, Kakashi silently groped around in the water looking for a sign of Obito's body. Thinking on how he'd beat Obito for kicking him in the face, and what move he'd use on him when he did find him.   
  
While Kakashi plotted on the other side of the small body of water, Miho stared out into the impending darkness, straining her eyes to see who or what had grabbed her foot. She swam around the ledge of the pool listening for any signs of movements in the black water.   
  
'I did hit it... so maybe, it got knocked unconscious' Miho thought hopefully, reaching out blindly, feeling around in the water just in case.   
  
Still searching Kakashi heard something on the other end of the pool. Thinking back to the good ol' days of playing 'Marco Polo' with his good friend and how bad Obito was at sneaking up on someone, especially in water, Kakashi smiled evilly while waiting in a crouched position for Obito to come closer.   
  
Slowly walking forward Miho had neared the middle of the pool and Kakashi.  
  
'Almost here... just a little bit longer... GOTCHA' Kakashi thought gleefully as he grabbed Miho in a headlock. Not even noticing the pink locks of hair that seemed just a little too long to be hers, but then again, when Kakashi gets playful, he's pretty dense.  
  
Miho shrieked as she felt something wrap around her throat, in a desperate attempt to escape she bit into the intruders arm. However this caused a totally different effect than she hoped it would. Her attacker then dragged her out of the water and pinned her to the tree. With one arm resting on the girls shoulder and another on top of her breast, he heaved a sigh of triumph!  
  
"Ha, got you Obit…" Kakashi's eyes widened as he got a close look at his so called friend Obito.   
  
"Oh…." His glee soon turned to horror when he realised it wasn't a man he was holding. Screaming, Miho punched him in the face and watched as the intruder went flying into the near by bushes.  
  
'That voice… so familiar...Oh My God I think that was Kakashi' Getting up Miho ran and grabbed her towel, wrapped it around her violated body and ran to where Kakashi had landed.   
  
"Kakashi! Kakashi!!! Where ARE you Kakashi-kun" searching frantically Miho scanned the forest floor in search for her beloved.  
  
Hearing a shuffling noise in the near by bushes. Running over she saw Kakashi sitting cross legged on the forest floor, rubbing his cheek, covered in leaves and twigs. On her approach Kakashi looked up. His face turning from a skin tone to a scarlet red. Miho then remembered what just happened, feeling the heat rise up in her face knowing that her face was the same scarlet colour as Kakashi's she took a step back.  
  
"G- Gomen!! I thought you were someone/something else!" They both said at the same time.  
  
Secretly scanning Kakashi's body, Miho realised that he was naked, before turning around she took another quick look. Making a small squeak Miho turned around, while Kakashi somewhat un-gracefully got to his feet and ran to his towel. Turning around, Miho tried to get another peek of Kakashi but instead found him instead scanning her body up and down. When he noticed she was looking at him he turned around.  
  
"Ummm, I'm going back to camp. Enjoy the rest of your bath...Miho.." Kakashi still pink, turned into the bushes and made his way towards camp.   
  
'Enjoy the rest of my bath?? Yeah right…" Miho pondered to her self for awhile before getting back into the steaming waters.  
  
When Kakashi arrived back in camp he saw Obito and Jiraiya sitting by the camp fire looking at some photo's.   
  
"I don't know, I was thinking about making a book... What do you think Obito?" Jiraiya scratched his head with a mischievous little smile crossing his lips.  
  
"Hmm that would be a good book... you'd definitely have me and Kakashi as customers. Right Kakashi?" Obito turned his head and looked at Kakashi excitedly.  
  
"Of course you would" Kakashi forming a fake smile...wondering what they were talking about.  
  
Walking up behind them, Kakashi grabbed the photo's. Running to the other side of the fire before Obito or Jiraiya could stop him. Just as he was just about to look at the photo's, Miho walked into camp. Obito cocked his head to the side in a fake slumber, but in seeing Jiraiya, Miho didn't notice and instead instantaneously grabbed a rock and threw it at Jiraiya. Obito was just about to get the photo's back from Kakashi, when he heard someone approaching. Quickly getting back into the sleeping position, Obito started fake snoring while listening to Miho curse and chase The old man out of camp.   
  
"Stupid old leach..." Miho abruptly turned around and saw Kakashi, her face slightly turning pink.  
  
"...So what's that you got there ne Kakashi-kun?" Miho stuttered, trying to act normally.  
  
"Oh these there umm" Looking down at the photos, Kakashi saw a half naked Miho running around camp. Noticing that Miho was getting closer he took one last glance at the photos and quickly ripped them up and threw them into the fire.  
  
"Those were just....."  
  
"Just?"  
  
"They're pictures of Obito.. Er.. yeah hahahahaha right Obito?...Obito" Kakashi looked over to his comrade for support.  
  
"Why are you bringing Obito into this he's sleep…" Glancing in Obito's direction she shot a glare. Obito was kneeling over the fire crying, while looking at the burning photographs. Walking over to Obito, Miho smacked him in the head and started cursing at the devastated boy.   
  
While Miho was busy beating on Obito for tricking her, Kakashi felt something wiz by his head and hit a nearby tree stump. Walking over to the tree, Kakashi saw a rock with a message tied to it.  
  
::You burnt my photo's brat... you'll pay for this  
  
P.S. you owe me 250 yen   
  
Jiraiya::  
  
Turning around Miho saw Kakashi stuff something into his pocket a but worriedly. Kakashi saw Miho looking at him, and quickly forced himself to look away. He then busied himself with his bed role.  
  
"Good night Kakashi, Good night Obito" Miho yawned as she crawled into her sleeping bag. Staring at the heavens, she pondered about what had just happened earlier.  
  
  
  
After about an hour of waiting Kakashi heard Miho's breath even into that of slumber. Turning around in his sleeping bag he saw Obito's devious face looking at him.  
  
"Well, you going to tell me what happened..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yui~ ooo cliff hanger!!! O__o  
  
Trish~ Urusei! *hits Yui*   
  
Yui~ *rubs head* owiee…. Well anyways hope you enjoyed yet another chapter! ^__^ R&R! 


	5. No touchy

Kakashi explained how he had taken his walk into the woods to explore his body for warts, how he decided to go take a bath and how he thought Obito was Miho and decided to play fight.. He was going in depth about how he had pinned Miho up against the tree and that Miho probably thinks he's some kind of pervert. When Obito started to chuckle so hard he started to cry.  
  
"I mean.. I wanted to stay with Miho after the incident to make sure she was alright, I really don't know why...but she looked really pretty...I wanted to be with her for a bit longer you know..." Kakashi trailed off into deep thought. Obito quirked an eyebrow and wiped the tears from his eyes.  
  
`Tsk, Tsk idiot...I think he might be in love...but does he even know it... '  
  
*******************  
  
In the morning the 3 ANBU awoke around the same time period and rolled up their sleeping bags. Miho noticed Obito reaching for his hipflask. But before he even had the chance to touch it Miho had Obito held by the wrist and instructed him to go get breakfast.   
  
Obito slowly dragged his tired limbs into the woods. After looking for five minutes he decided that there was nothing edible in the forest....thinking he might as well leave the two alone for a while and see if Kakashi was going to make a move on Miho. He walked further into the forest. Noticing a patch of grass surrounded by trees. Obito walked over and started pulling them out roots and all.  
  
`That's what they deserve making me do all the work, while they flirt...Oh well. I wonder what you could make with grass that would taste good."  
  
Thinking of excuses to why he had only brought back grass, Obito sat under a giant pine tree, halfway in between a good excuse he felt something hit his head and slide down the side of his face. Wondering what had hit him Obito slowly raised his hand to feel his face. He grazed the white substance with his fingers and examined it.  
  
`BIRD SHIT...WHAT THE HELL?!?!'  
  
Scanning the tree above he noticed the source of the liquid. Wiping off his face with some nearby leaves, and focused his chakra to his feet. He ran up the tree, being as stealthy as he could. To where he thought the bird was, but instead of there being a bird there were two chickens!! Obito was thinking on different ways to cook chickens which only made his appetite bigger. He crouched on a nearby branch, choosing his target.  
  
`The white one or the Brown one, or both'  
  
Impatiently he clasped his hands together and formed a seal.  
  
"KATON RYUUKA NO JUTSU!"   
  
***********************   
  
Meanwhile back at camp, Kakashi poked at the struggling flames of the campfire. Miho was leaning against her backpack, staring blankly at a ninjitsu scroll.  
  
`Do I love her? Or maybe that's just what happens when you see a naked woman..??' Kakashi pondered.  
  
"Miho"   
  
Startled by this sudden interruption of the silence Miho glanced up at Kakashi. Noticing, Kakashi's face turn from a pale white to a light shade of pink.  
  
"I'm sorry again for last night.. and I want you to know that.." Miho's face lit up hopefully but Kakashi cut off immediately when he noticed Obito coming back with a few birds, tied by the feet and bound to a stick. Miho desperately wanted to hurt Obito at that moment, for interrupting what could have been a precious moment for her an Kakashi, but started laughing when she noticed the remains of a white looking smear trailing down the side of his face. The group ate quickly in silence and packed up the rest of camp and continued on their way.  
  
~3 hours later~  
  
"EHH!!! Look at this village! It's so big and there's so many people!" Miho had to raise her voice over the buzzing of the crowd. Looking around she couldn't even see a gap in between people. A boyish grin passed from Obito to Kakashi. Glancing sideways at each other then at Miho, silently they snuck away when her back was turned.  
  
"Guys? Guys?! Eh what's this?" bending down Miho picked up a letter.  
  
Dear: Miho   
  
we have decided to go get some information on the whereabouts of our target...please don't go looking for us we fear it might be to dangerous for you to come with us...enjoy your time in this beautiful city.  
  
Sincerely Obito, and Kakashi  
  
"Searching for information on our target....300 miles away from where he is...not to mention we already know where he is! … those idiots. Do they think I was born yesterday" crumpling up the letter Miho walked through the village holding the crumpled letter in a death grip. Walking through the crowded streets Miho looked in every bar for the two ANBU. Walking past a restaurant Miho's stomach growled with hunger.   
  
'I think I'll give up for now…just until I eat anyway.'   
  
Walking into the restaurant named Friendly Georges Café. Miho sat down and waited for her server.   
  
"What type of drink would you like" startled by the sudden voice Miho turned around and to her surprise saw the most weirdest looking man in the world. Other than having a rather out of style bowl cut, his eyebrows were unnaturally large, not to mention the green spandex suit he was wearing, with what looked like orange socks on his wrists.  
  
"........oh sorry.... haha...um I'll have bento please, with green tea." Miho added trying not to goggle at her waiter's strange attire.  
  
"Right away malady" Winking at her, he walked...more like floated away towards the kitchen.  
  
Some time later he came back with her food in a silver platter. Placing her food on the table, he walked over to some newly arrived customers. Looking down at her food she uncovered her food to find her sushi covered with star candy and hearts. Looking up she saw her waiter winking at her again. Eating as fast as she could, Miho finished her lunch. Getting up Miho all but ran to the cash counter. Just as she was about to leave, her waiter stopped.  
  
"Playing hard to get are we now? Well my name is Gai." Sticking out his thumb in the "good guy" pose. He used what Miho could only describe as his most cunning and sexiest smile he had. (AN: *shudder*)  
  
"Haha, me play hard to get I don't know what your talking about..." Backing up until she reached the wall, Miho looked around desperately, looking out in the streets she saw Kakashi pulling Obito around. Forgetting about the waiter Miho ran out into the street only to find them having been swallowed up by the crowd. 


	6. Random

Standing up on her tip toes Miho scanned the heads of the crowd, trying to get a glimpse of Kakashi silver white hair. Sighing Miho turned around about to go back into the café, and think when she saw that creepy waiter staring at her. Turning Miho disappeared back into the crowd, to continue her search for the two missing ANBU.   
  
**********   
  
"Hey wasn't that Miho"   
  
"Huh, were….If it is her we better hide" Nervously Obito glanced at all the passing people to see if any of them where Miho coming to beat him up.   
  
"She was over there by that café…Hey is that a casino" Grabbing Obito's arm he pulled him into the already packed casino   
  
'Wow, it's really…bright…and makes me want to spend my money on something other than Sake' Awestruck from this new idea Obito followed Kakashi to the slots.   
  
20 mins later   
  
"Ow… did he really have to throw us out like that…" Rubbing his bum Obito walked down the alley, closely followed by Kakashi   
  
"Well, you did say you wouldn't leave without a fight"   
  
"Ya well that place is a fraud, I mean how else could, we have lost all our money so fast" Glaring at Kakashi, Obito looked for his new hip flask which he had stolen from the body guard. "Well I don't want to be the one to tell Miho that we lost all of our money and will have to starve for a week….so you will"   
  
"What do you mean I will" Almost tripping, himself from the idea of telling Miho this news. Kakashi looked nervously at Obito   
  
"Well because….she likes you. Plus you owe me" Smiling Obito scanned the crowd for Miho   
  
"What how do I owe you?" Kakashi stopped to ponder.   
  
"This is taking to long….I have an idea that might help us find Miho faster" Obito quickly changed the subject before Kakashi had a chance to think.   
  
"Oh and what's that"   
  
"The only thing were good at…starting a fight" Walking away Kakashi, Obito headed to the nearest group of men he saw.   
  
*******   
  
"Did you hear there's a fight on the other end of town"   
  
"Are you serious? Who would be fighting?"   
  
"They say two strangers are picking fights with random people"   
  
"What there fighting more than one?"   
  
"Excuse me, but I couldn't help but hearing your conversation. May I ask what these strangers look liked" Miho had a small idea of who they might be…   
  
"Huh…sure umm one has silver hair and the other has charcoal black…"   
  
"Thanks" Miho turned around and started to run in the opposite direction of the lady's.   
  
'I can't leave them alone for very long before they start a fight, baka's'   
  
******   
  
"Well they were unbearably weak…now weren't they. I mean you think that Miho would have come by now" Stepping on the bodies of the unconscious men Obito walked towards Kakashi.   
  
"I agr" Turning around Kakashi watched Miho throw a katana at Obito   
  
"Holy Shi…Why do you always throw things at me" Dodging the katana Obito glared at Miho   
  
"Because it's usually you who deserves it" Ripping her katana out of the wall Miho turned to face the two ANBU   
  
"Ya…but we did this so you could find us" Bending down Obito started to sift through the unconscious men's belongings   
  
"Hey…Miho ummm you see we were…robbed and we'll we kind of lost all our money" Kakashi tried to give his most innocent look   
  
"All…our money is gone…what do you mean?" Miho started to sink down to the ground   
  
"Well umm you see this old man, he was hurt so Obito and I went to go see if he was alright and we'll he must have picked my pocket when we were helping him…and when I realized that it was gone we'll so was he….right Obito"   
  
"Huh….I mean ya…I'll never trust another old person" Picking up a ring Obito checked to see if it was real gold   
  
"Well I guess that means that we'll just have to get part time jobs" Looking from one stunned ANBU to the other Miho got to her feet. "We can send a message to the Hokage to send us more money but we'll have to have a job for at least a day. To buy more supplies"   
  
*******   
  
"WAKE UP" Picking up a loose floor board Miho chucked it at the sleeping form of Obito.   
  
"Huh…wha…where are we, what just hit me" Yawning Obito, looked for the source of the pain in his head. "Holy crap the roof is falling down!" Looking up at the ceiling Obito tried to look for where the board had come from   
  
"Well, if you hadn't been robbed we wouldn't be staying in a house that's about to fall apart! Your lucky that we could all get jobs" Grabbing her new waitress uniform Miho stomped off to the bathroom.   
  
"Ya well at least your not working in a Library…do you know that your supposed to be quite there" *sigh* "I guess I should go before I'm late" Rubbing his eyes Obito walked out of the room   
  
******* 


	7. Nerd Hunting

Trish: Ohayo mina san..^^ I thought I might say hi, anyways I was thinking about bringing the story around to its more serious nature soon...so it might take me longer to write...longer than it already takes Ah that's long but enough of my ramblings. Thanks for all the reviews ^^  
  
I do not own Naruto  
  
**********  
  
'When will he ever shut up...I swear he's been talking for over an hour now...how much do you need to know to work in a library.' Resting his head on his hand Obito's eyes slowly began to glaze over.   
  
  
  
*Two hours later*  
  
"Huh, alright" Stifling a yawn Obito walked out of the room closely followed by the Library head.  
  
"All you have to do today is put these scrolls back to there designated spots, I've told you were everything goes so everything should be fine. If you need me I'll be at the front." Watching the old man hobble away, Obito turned to come across the biggest pile of scrolls in his life.  
  
"What the fu...I'm supposed to finish this by the end of the day. What the hell is he on..." Sighing Obito started to sort through the scrolls. "How to cook rice..." 'This would be good for Miho' "Which bird is which..." 'I hate birds' "How to get a...HAHA How to get a girl to like you. Who would read this kind of crap?"  
  
"Umm excuse me can I have that scroll once your done?" Looking up Obito saw the weirdest looking guy in the world. Aside from his horrid green spandex jump suit he had the thickest eyebrows in the world, and to top it all off he had a bowl cut hairstyle. "Sure here you go."  
  
"The only thing that can help you would be major re-constructive surgery..." Mumbling under his breath Obito watched in horror as the thing patted him on the shoulder and told him "Good luck" with the girl. It only took Obito a few moments until he realized that the man had thought that he was reading it! He Obito need help with girls! The only girl he was unsuccessful with would be Miho not that he really wanted her anyways...but still. "Hey I wouldn't read that...he's gone...I feel sorry for the poor girl."  
  
*One hour later*  
  
"This is so boring. Well I think it's time for my break anyways...but what to do in a library. I know I'll read...HAHA no hehe lets hunt freaks" Drawing out his kunai Obito stalked his prey from isle to isle waiting for the opportune moment to come.  
  
"Ow no lemme go, if it's money you want I don't have any...please let me go, Ow you making me bleed stop it..."   
  
"Come on I just want to see if you bleed like normal humans. Just hold still already...Miho never let me do this" The boy finally managed to brake Obito's grasp and started running blindly away from him only to run straight into a bookshelf.  
  
"HEY YOU THING, COME BACK HERE" Turning around Obito heard an all to familiar hobble approaching him...  
  
"No yelling in the library please" There in front of him was the Head librarian dry washing his hands in that nervous manner of his. "We do not permit yelling here so please don't do it again." Turning around the old man hobbled away in the same direction as he had come.  
  
"Ah that was close, now back to...neh hey he's gone" Sighing Obito grabbed a cigarette from his pocket and lit it on fire. "Man this job is so boring..."  
  
*Meanwhile*  
  
"Ohayo and welcome to Friendly Georges cafe, my names Miho and I will be your waiter" Scribbling down their orders Miho walked over to the kitchen and gave the orders to the chef. Sighing Miho picked up one of the trays 'O well at least HE'S not here...just thinking about him gives me the creeps.'   
  
"Oy Miho hurry up people are waiting for their food" Whisking by Miho Kakashi picked up another tray and headed in the opposite direction.  
  
"Huh oh...sorry I was just spacing out haha I guess it's good that my shift ends in half an hour." Delivering the last of her orders Miho picked up her tips and was about to leave when she saw HIM strolling in with a bouquet of flowers and a box of chocolates. "OMG no...No I thought I was safe" Putting on her game face Miho was determined not to show her fear of the man who now stood before her.  
  
"Ohayo, my beautiful angel" Holding out the flowers and chocolates to Miho, Gai puckered his lips awaiting his to be bride to kiss him.  
  
"Oh why thank you but I hardy kiss on the first date tee hee." Grabbing the chocolates and giving the flowers to the nearest lady, Kakashi started sorting through all the chocolates and throwing the ones he didn't like at Gai's head. "Hmm now I don't think I can go out with someone who doesn't have a good taste in chocolate, don't you think Miho?"  
  
"...Yes your quite right Kakashi, well as much as I'd love to talk I must be going good bye." Walking out of the cafe as fast as she could Miho was soon swallowed by the crowds of people out on the street. 'Phew I'll have to thank Kakashi for that later. Now what should I do...hmm I wonder how Obito's doing maybe I'll go check on him.  
  
*5mins later*  
  
"Oh my god, what happened here?" Staring ahead Miho watched in awe as the Library was burning to ash.  
  
"Well someone seemed to have started a fire" Walking up to Miho, Obito watched the fire in a bored expression. "Even burning and it's still boring."  
  
"Obito, what are you doing standing there put it out NOW!"   
  
"Huh o...I guess I could it'd be less boring than this...now lets see..." Looking around Obito's eyes landed on a nearby well. "I guess that will work. SUITON SUIRYUUDAN NO JUTSU"   
  
"Th-thank you for putting out the fire" A grubby fat old man approached the two ANBU. "I am the mayor of this town and in thanks for this heroic deed we wish to well thank you"  
  
"A reward would be better...Ow" Elbowing Obito in the side Miho smiled at the pudgy little man.  
  
"There's no need to thank us...but we are a little short on cash and I'm sure that such a handsome man like yourself could help poor travelers like us" Turning a light shade of pink the mayor started to fidget with his long jacket. "Well I guess we could give you some money as a reward..."  
  
*Meanwhile*  
  
"THOSE FLOWERS WERE NOT MEANT FOR YOUR UGLY FACE"  
  
"Umm, who are you again?" Scratching the side of his head Kakashi stared at the strange man in front of him.  
  
"I...My name is Gai and who are you?" Wrinkling his thick brows until they became one giant mass of black hair he glared at Kakashi.  
  
'I wonder how he sees when he does that it looks like a forest.' Transfixed on the mans eyebrows Kakashi barley heard the words that were coming from his mouth till someone pulled his shirt and asked for a drink. "Huh sure I'll be right back..." Leaving Gai to go off on his rant Kakashi went to go get the customers drink.  
  
*******  
  
Don't forget to R&R 


	8. A rival made?¿

Trish: Ohayo tada another chappie for your veiwing pleasure  
  
I do not own "naruto"  
  
Just as a reminder " " is when someone talks and ' ' is someones thoughts  
  
*****  
  
And further more, why would I, the most handsome guy in the world, like a silver haired freak like you! Not to mention the fact that you are a guy...." Inhaling a deep breath Gai looked up, expecting to see the hurt face of the man before him. 'I mean why wouldn't he be hurt his heart was being crushed' Staring blankly at the spot where the sliver haired man should be was George, owner of Friendly Georges cafe, and Gai's boss.   
  
  
  
"Now, Gai I don't know what you're so riled up about but calm down your scaring away customers!" Grabbing Gai by the sleeve the manager pulled him into the office. Slamming the door behind him, he turned around, the pained expression of trying to hold his anger in was evident all over his face. "I will not tolerate this kind of behaviour in this restaurant, you are one of my most prized employees and for that reason alone I will not fire you, but I will not be so lenient next time. Now get out of my sight before I change my mind!"   
  
*******  
  
  
  
"That stupid bastard taking my flowers then getting me in trouble." Pulling his lime green apron over his head Gai closed his locker and walked out of the employees change room. Weaving his way though the tables Gai made his way to the front of the cafe. "Excuse me sir, but you can't smoke in the cafe...Hey, haven't I seen u before...?"   
  
  
  
Looking up, Obito breathed out the smoke from the cigarette into the man's face. "I'll have...two cups of coffee" Smiling at the coughing waiter, Obito handed him the menus. "And be quick about it, or no tip." Watching the waiter walk away towards the kitchen Obito got up, and followed the man back the way he had originally came. Opening the door to the employees locker room, Obito started searching the lockers, one by one until he finally came upon the one he's been looking for. Inside it held a green jump suit accompanied by orange bands. Bending down he picked up a small bag at the bottom of the locker, Obito pulled out a piece of blue material with metal in the centre.   
  
  
  
"Here's your coffee" Placing the two cups in front of the man with black hair Gai was about to walk away, when suddenly, his angel sat down across from the man. 'What could she be doing with a man such as him!'   
  
  
  
"Is there something wrong? Or do you usually like to creep people out by staring?" Obito watched his waiter break out of his trance, and turn a light shade of pink as he stumbled off to serve other tables. He then turned to Miho. "So how did your manager take to you quitting?"   
  
  
  
"*Sigh* Not good, he seems to have developed this sort of crush on   
  
me and decided the only way I can leave is dead..." Looking   
  
almost bored Miho added sugar and started to stir her coffee. "Which   
  
means we'll have to sneak out if we want to avoid anymore unwanted   
  
attention." Turning to see what Obito was looking at Miho almost   
  
cried with frustration.   
  
*******   
  
  
  
"I still don't see why we have to put up with this loser following us, it's his own fault he got fired" Looking over his shoulder Obito watched the "freak" following them.   
  
  
  
"We'll I kind of do feel bad for getting him fired...even though he did try to sabotage my orders but then it proved to be his, and when he tried to trip me but stepped on his apron and spilt coffee on the owner, then when he declared me his rival and went to attack me and ended up punching a customer..." Kakashi rambled on as he scanned the map in his hands trying to figure out where the nearest river was.   
  
  
  
"Not to mention we already tried running but he only found us later   
  
on that night..." Adjusting the strap of her backpack so that it was   
  
more comfortable, Miho then lowered her voice to a whisper "What if he's just waiting for us to lower our guard then attacks us?"   
  
  
  
"I highly doubt someone from our own village will attack us...but just in case we should put him out of his misery. My mother says its the least we can do for people like that." Grabbing his hip flask, Obito took a drink.   
  
  
  
"And you wonder why no one likes your family, I swear your family's only solution to problems is killing people." Grabbing Obito's hip flask from him, Miho upended the remaining contents onto the ground. "And no more drinking either." Obito watched in horror as the last drop of alcohol landed on the ground.   
  
  
  
"I like Obito's family, they make very good rice cakes." Kakashi smiled, putting an arm around Obito's wilted form and whispering something into his ear, which brought a smile to both there faces. Straitening, Obito turned around and called Gai to come closer.   
  
  
  
"Hey, seeing as you have no where to go, why don't you stay with us tonight?" Obito smiled to Gai, putting an arm around his shoulder, "Isn't that right Miho?"   
  
Slowly it began to sink in this was Obito's revenge for the comment about his family and for the alcohol he was using Gai and his love for her. Looking over to Kakashi with pleading eye's Miho only got a slight shrug. "Hehe sure, I guess so, why not."   
  
  
  
"Great well it's getting late, so lets make camp." Following Kakashi into the forest, Obito continued to talk to Gai, while Miho followed close behind.   
  
  
  
***1 hour later***   
  
  
  
Finally things were staring to look up for Gai since he had gotten fired. Miho showed a glimmer of affection for him and the guy with black hair seemed to have warmed up to him. And, we'll, Kakashi was a rival, 'But who are they and what are they doing here out in the middle of nowhere?'   
  
  
  
"Hey what are you doing just sitting there! Go get some water." Obito snapped at Gai, handing him the water bucket as he left to go get some firewood.   
  
  
  
****   
  
Trish: I thought I might just tell you what the next chapter will be about ^^ we'll say goodbye to Gai and hello to enemy territory and that's all im gunna say 


	9. Farewell

Trish: This chapters kinda short...but I hope you enjoy it just the same, even though it's not that good but yup the story is finally coming to a close not this chapter but maybe 1 or 2 more ^^  
  
*******  
  
"Finally a village! Thank you God!" Collapsing to his knees in a flurry of tears, Gai fervently started kissing the ground. 'It wouldn't have been so bad travelling with the three of them, especially my Goddess. I mean the guy with black hair was nice at first now he just gives me the creeps like I should be killed...and a nice bed would be a comfort after all my rigorous training from challenging Kakashi and losing...and I might even get lucky tonight...' "Sigh"  
  
"What the hell is wrong with him..." Stepping back a few paces so that he wouldn't catch whatever the hell Gai had, Obito watched with disgust as the unibrow man shovelled hand fulls of dirt in his face. 'Ugh that's just sickening...not only is he a recreation of my worst nightmare but he's a cry baby! I would be doing him a favour to put him out of his misery...mother always did say that it was my civic duty to kill people like this...but then Kakashi will get mad at me...but if I didn't...' No longer wanting to watch the pathetic show in front of him Obito started to walking down the path leaving the sobbing mass where it was.  
  
******  
  
"Neh Gai, Kakashi kun and me are going to the movies and Obito's going out drinking, could you by any chance please clean my laundry?" Trailing her finger down Gai's face she watched as pure disappointment turned to joy at being asked to do such a "Personal" job as doing her laundry. 'The nasty little....' "Domo I'll bring you back a surprise" Winking Miho slowly backed out of the door, hoping Gai wouldn't notice how much she wanted to puke at that moment...  
  
Grabbing Miho's cloths Gai carefully walked down the stairs leading to the laundry room.  
  
******  
  
Maybe it was Gai being to suspicious but his three travelling companions had been acting really funny over the last few days, to be more precise ever since leaving the village...Obito seemed as if he hated everything and like he wanted to kill anyone he could get his hands on...Miho had been increasingly more nice to him and flirted a lot more with Kakashi then she did before, and Kakashi would just brush him off every time he challenged him, which seemed weird considering Kakashi never turned down a challenge...no there was something different and he was going to get to the bottom of it if it killed him... "Hey Miho, could you come here for a second?"  
  
"Huh, sure you guys can go ahead and scout for a camp" Smiling Miho turned back to Gai.   
  
Quickly pulling out a kunai from a secret compartment in his bag, Gai lunged at the girl in front of him before she could even move he held the kunai at her throat.  
  
"Where is the real Miho?"   
  
"What are you talking about Gai, I'm right here" Feeling a sharp pain bloom through her throat, as he pushed the blade closer to her throat. She struggled trying to free herself from his grasps  
  
"I won't repeat myself"   
  
"Haha, alright you win, you want to know where Miho is?" Feeling the pressure of the blade slacken, Miho sighed in relief. "Right now she and the others are probably already intercepting their target, and you Gai are ordered back to Kohona" Releasing her Ju Jutsu the young girl stared up at his face.  
  
"What do you mean target...?"   
  
"You have been hanging around the top unit of the ANBU, dear Gai"   
  
******  
  
Trish: Oo I didn't kill Gai see XP I'm not that mean 


	10. The Crimson Village

Trish: We have updated finally!  
  
Yui: YEAH! This chapter has a completely different mood from the rest of our chapters and will pretty much remain in a serious tone from on!  
  
Trish: mmhmm.. Well enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Naruto

Shattered Dreams  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Kakashi was the first to enter the deserted village, followed by a shocked Obito and Miho, who let out a cry of repulsion. A scarlet liquid coated the scenery that lay before them. Men, woman and children; the whole village was destroyed. The smell of death enveloped them as they waded through the sea of corpses. While Miho blankly stared ahead at the massacre, she stumbled on something and collapsed onto the ground. She looked behind as to what had tripped her and screamed. Her voice echoed against the surrounding mountains and through the grim air. Startled vultures flew away; A black feather fell from the sky and landed on the decapitated head beneath Miho's feet. Kakashi stood helplessly beside Obito. The two ANBU men wanted to comfort the traumatized girl but found themselves in the same position. Miho pulled herself off the ground and stared down at her red dyed garments; scolding herself for letting herself go like that.  
  
"Shall we continue on our way?" she said through the giant lump in her throat. Obito and Kakashi looked at the girl surprisingly.  
  
"Miho.." Kakashi started, until he was interrupted by an unwavering glare from the now serious female ANBU member. She continued to walk through the dead , looking for any survivors. A weak moaning caught her attention and she rushed towards a diminutive hut. She cautiously opened the door while a minor movement caught her eye and she reached for her kunai in which she immediately dropped. She scrambled over to the injured boy and propped him up against the nearest wall. She immediately began forming seals and performing healing jutsu's on him. Obito and Kakashi stumbled through the door after Miho, watching her futilely trying to heal the boy who lay propped up against the wall. Slowly approaching her Kakashi lay his hand on Miho and pulled her away from the mutilated body in front of her. He helped to her feet and dragged her from the small hut. Obito glanced back at the two then crouched over the small boy.  
  
"Do you know what happened here?" Obito asked while Tilting the boy's head back. Obito stared into his eyes which were slowly glazing over.   
  
"We were eating dinner, he came... his eye's red... red like blood!!!" The boy was almost in hysterics at this point, "...my sister.. she screamed a..and threw me into the closet!!" Blood was starting to pour as his breath was getting shorter, " It was.. it was dark, so dark..... NO!!!!! no…. not again, I don't want to go into the dark again! Please, please h.. help me...." Feeling the boys body go limp, Obito dragged his hand over the boy's eyelids. He slowly got to his feet and walked out of the small blood soaked room. Walking into the kitchen he noted that the table still sat there set waiting for the loving family to sit down and eat; but they would never. Kakashi Stepped though the doorway and watched as Obito stared at the empty table in front of him.   
  
"What did the boy say?" Kakashi questioned his comrade. Obito quickly snapped out of his thoughts.  
  
"Huh… oh, the boy… nothing much. From his incoherent lisp, I mean... speech, (a/n: there's got to be some humour ne?) I couldn't gather much. Only that they came around dinner time, the villagers had no chance whatsoever and whoever attacked them had red eyes…" Obito's voice trailed off as he fell into his own thoughts. He quickly snapped out of it and his concern rested upon his other team-mate.  
  
"how is Miho doing...?"  
  
"She's completely out of it, I've never seen her in this kind of state before. She's is usually so composed and can handle any situation." Kakashi continued, "So many people killed for what?? Some type of sick pleasure or to prove themselves??" Obito immediately cut in.  
  
"Either way we wont make it much farther tonight and someone should bury the dead." Kakashi raised his head and set his eyes upon Obito's, "If we start now we can be finished by night fall, and maybe we can figure out more of what happened here."   
  
Gently picking up one of the bodies from the ground, Kakashi slowly made his way out of the house. The stench of death engulfed him as he walked down the streets carrying a once breathing woman in his arms.   
  
'He will pay for this, that stupid bastard' Kakashi's thoughts mingled with a sense of retribution for the dead, "these people did nothing., nothing but get in the way of a psychopath.'  
  
Nightfall  
  
Obito threw the last pile of dirt upon the village grave yard while Kakashi made his way back to where Miho had been sitting. She was still in a daze, so he knelt down and looked into her distant blue eyes.  
  
"Miho…," Kakashi shook her shoulders softly, "Miho! Wake up… Wake up!!!" Her eyes opened wider and she threw herself against Kakashi's chest.  
  
"Kakashi.." Miho was shaking uncontrollably now, Kakashi slid his arms around her body and held her. Minutes later, Miho had passed out and was carried to a small clearing a few kilometres outside of the village. Obito and Kakashi, although dead tired and hungry, unrolled their sleeping bags and Obito fell asleep immediately. Kakashi lay awake, sleepless. Moments later he found himself getting out of bed and moving his covers onto Miho while he cuddled up behind her and held her. It was this comfort that had put him to sleep. Yui: Another chapter done!!!!  
  
Trish: so cute!!  
  
Yui: Don't' forget to review!! 


	11. Mind Tricks

Trish: Weee another chapter   
  
Yui: Yep!!! hope you like it!!  
  
-------------------------  
  
Even the sleep that did come to him that night, troubled him. All around him lay bodies; faces screaming out wordlessly for others to help, for retribution. While some just looked up at him and asked 'why', but always, no matter how many times he awoke and drifted back asleep it was the same, the same face, the same words.   
  
Kakashi woke up and looked across to the empty bed in front of him.  
  
'Miho..' Kakashi thought. He looked around, only to find that there was no one else in there but himself. Getting up he reached for his bag, grabbing his last pair of clean clothes from his bag and throwing off his face mask.  
  
'Egh, all I can smell is death when I wear this stupid mask' Kakashi made a disgusted face, 'Well it's not like I'm going to need it right now...' He looked over to the tightly wrapped package laying on the ground in front of him. Kakashi could just imagine the feline type mask which lay tightly wrapped inside. Throwing the navy blue mask in the fire Kakashi got up and headed to the mouth of the cave. Just as Kakashi reached the end of the cave he noticed Obito walking towards him.  
  
"Where's Miho?" Kakashi watched as Obito sighed while he brushed his hand through his spiked raven black hair.  
  
"She's in the village somewhere, I saw her in one of the houses. When I went to look she was gone," Kakashi raised an eyebrow, "The bloody woman's like a cat" Obito took a seat next to Kakashi and looked down at the town.   
  
"What are we going to do about her Kakashi? It's kind of odd that this should happen to her. Do you think this might have had anything to do with her childhood?" As he tilted his head, he looked at Kakashi waiting for his response.  
  
"We have to finish this mission" Kakashi's head bowed, "If she's not feeling better by nightfall, we'll leave without her...."  
  
----------------(They took out the stars T-T)----------------  
  
Miho had awakened a few hours before dawn. She awoke to find Kakashi's arms tightly wrapped around her waist. A cute smile spread across her face, but was soon replaced with a look of depression.  
  
'Yesterday is behind me now, isn't it?' She questioned in her thoughts. She then carefully removed Kakashi's arms from her waist so as not to wake him. Miho got up and started to walk towards the edge of the cave.  
  
'It wouldn't hurt to go down and check it out, it's not like something's going to attack me in a deserted village...' She walked down towards the village and argued with herself till she bumped into something.   
  
Her eyes shot up in surprise when she realised that she was in the village. Looking around the quiet village Miho tightened her fists and walked on until a small house caught her attention. She cautiously walked into the quaint hut and examined the sparsely decorated room.   
  
--Blink--  
  
There was a family sitting by the fire place; A woman was quietly rocking back and forth knitting as her husband sat across from her telling a story. There in his lap sat a young girl, eyes wide with excitement, and two others sat on the floor, laughing. Suddenly the young girl looked over and she screamed; the door bursts open.   
  
--Blink--   
  
Miho felt as if she was on fire. Sweat was trickling from each pour, burning her like small needles penetrating her skin.  
  
--Blink--  
  
There was a family sitting by the fire place; A woman was quietly rocking back and forth knitting as her husband sat across from her telling a story. There in his lap sat a young girl, eyes wide with excitement, and two others sat on the floor, laughing. Suddenly the young girl looked over and she screamed; the door bursts open.   
  
--Blink--   
  
'What is happening why am I seeing this..' suddenly Miho felt like ice, dropping to the floor Miho grabbed her head as a sudden burst of pain bloomed across her head.  
  
--Blink--  
  
There was a family sitting by the fire place; A woman was quietly rocking back and forth knitting as her husband sat across from her telling a story. There in his lap sat a young girl, eyes wide with excitement, and two others sat on the floor, laughing. Suddenly the young girl looked over and she screamed; the door bursts open.   
  
--Blink--  
  
"No... no, no more" Miho got up off her knees and ran from the house "No, no stop..." Her hands tangled themselves within her hair "don't look at me, GET AWAY!"  
  
Kakashi and Obito heard Miho's cry and ran towards the village, stumbling down the rocky ledge. Kakashi reached the village first, while Obito, who had nearly tripped on 6 boulders on his way to the village, caught up to Kakashi with only a few more cuts and bruises than before.   
  
"Where's Miho??" Obito blurted as he frantically looked around for the enemy or whatever would have made her scream.  
  
"I think I heard something this way" Kakashi stated as they both drew their kunais and continued to walk down the empty streets waiting for the slightest sound. Kakashi noticed a slumped over figure ahead of him.  
  
"Eh!! I found her" Kakashi called to Obito. He ran towards the limp form of Miho, kneeled down and gently placed her to lean on his lap.  
  
"What's wrong?" Panting Obito ran up to Kakashi. He looked around but it took a moment for Obito to realise where they were; It was the back entrance of the house that they had been to earlier the other day. The house that the little boy was in.  
  
"I don't know, she seems to be unconscious" Kakashi replied, as he brushed the wet strands of hair that stuck to Miho's face. He didn't understand how she could be so sensitive to the site of blood. She had never been like this on any other mission. Then again, she had never experienced a situation of his magnitude.  
  
"Obito..." Kakashi looked around, "...Obito!!" Obito Scrambled out of the nearest house with a apple in his mouth and a yo-yo dangling from his index finger. He then looked down at Kakashi.   
  
"Yeah?" Obito replied.  
  
"What are you doing?" Kakashi rolled his eyes  
  
"Well you were off in your own world, and I was bored," Obito pointed down at Miho, "And it seems you've been getting all the attention"  
  
"What are you talki..." Looking up at the sun Kakashi noticed it was just past midday. Looking down Kakashi blushed as he looked at Miho's face pressed against his chest. Her arms were snaked around his waist as was his to hers. Obito chuckled but it was quickly masked with a frown  
  
"What are we going to do with her?" Obito stated, as Kakashi re-adjusted the sleeping girl in his lap.  
  
"She should be the one to make the choice" Obito nodded "Her emotions are slowing us and the mission down, if she can't control her emotions she's useless to us and will only be a burden."  
  
"She's useless..." These words echoed in Miho's mind.  
  
"...a burden" At first they were quiet almost as loud as a whisper but as they went on the voices became more and more louder.  
  
"You're useless" The voice became clear; it was Kakashi's.  
  
Her eyes shot open. Pushing Kakashi away from her she stood up.  
  
"Useless" she whispered, "Am I nothing to the two of you? do you think you can just brush me off? leave me behind?" Kakashi, flat on his back stared up at Miho, ignoring the pain in his cheek where she had hit him.   
  
"Miho" Obito started, "we were only"  
  
"Shut up!" She shouted.   
  
'What's wrong with me my thoughts there out of control.' Miho fell to her knees and started to pound her head with her fists. As soon as Kakashi saw Miho doing this he sat up and grabbed her wrists.  
  
"Miho..." Kakashi whispered  
  
"Let go of me!"  
  
"Miho...please" His voice getting stern.   
  
"What's wrong? MIHO!" Her arms went limp and she raised her eyes to Kakashi's chin, then higher to his lips, then finally to his pleading eyes.  
  
"I see the..." She started shakily.  
  
"Go on..." Kakashi urged  
  
"...It...it's nothing...."  
  
------------------------------------  
  
Trish: Muaha another chapter done   
  
Yui: hehe yeah!! more romance coming... sigh punches out Miho and claims Kakashi  
  
Trish: ... anyways REVIEW! 


	12. Abandonment

Yui: HI! Fastest i think we've ever written a chapter after another...  
  
Trish: O.o   
  
Yui: Well enjoy!  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Shattered Dreams  
  
Chapter 12  
  
"It's.. it's nothing" Miho whispered. Kakashi stared at her for she knew he was lying. Obito only looked upon the two with an expressionless face. He couldn't put his finger on it but something about Kakashi and Miho was different. Was Kakashi starting to give in to his emotions?  
  
Kakashi leaned forward over Miho and helped her to her feet. He looked from Miho towards Obito.  
  
"We leave now." He turned his head once again towards Miho, "And you will be journeying back to Konoha." Kakashi's eyes now bore into Miho's. She couldn't read his expression; was it a remorseful look or something else? Miho only stood there in surprise while Obito moved forward to object.  
  
"She can't journey back now," Obito was now standing directly in front of Kakashi now, "We've gone so far!" Kakashi stepped forward merely centimetres from his companions face.  
  
"She has to go, otherwise, all of our lives will be in danger." Obito bowed his head in dismay. He knew Kakashi was right. Obito just stood there deep In thought.  
  
'Wait a sec… why am I getting so worked up over Miho coming or not?!'  
  
He noticed Kakashi take Miho by he arm and bring her towards himself.  
  
"Obito and I have decided." Miho looked hopefully up at Obito, hoping he changed Kakashi's decision.  
  
The last thing she wanted was to be apart from the two people she cared about the most.. Especially at this point.  
  
"We are going on without you." Miho knew deep in her conscious that that would be their decision, she just didn't want to believe that after everything, they would abandon her. Kakashi turned his back on Miho and walked through the village back up to their encampment. Obito slowly walked to Miho's side.  
  
"You know, personally I would rather have you come with us, but Kakashi does have a point to his decision you know." Obito looked towards Miho and she turned to face him; An enquiring but heartbreaking look on her face. "He's doing it to protect you, he hates to see you in pain."  
  
"Urusei.." Miho's head was now resting against Obito's shoulder and her arms had wrapped around his forearm. A slight blush crossedh is cheeks as he look up at the sun and stared calmly at the clouds floating freely in front of it. A while had passed before anything was spoken.  
  
"It's getting late, we should get back to camp." Miho lifted her head lazily from Obito's shoulder and started walking up the stone ledge towards the camp while Obito soon followed.  
  
'Don't do it Obito... don't even think about it." were the thoughts running through the raven haired man's mind. but he couldn't help it, he couldn't help feeling something more towards Miho.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Meanwhile  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Back at camp Kakashi had just finished packing the three bags of supplies when Miho walked out from the ledge of the hill.  
  
I see everything is packed," She said as she noticed the three packsacks leaning against a large boulder.  
  
"Yeah.." Kakashi picked two of them up. He threw one over his shoulder and the other towards Miho's feet. She reached down and picked it up.  
  
"Good-bye Kakashi." She swung around and bumped into Obito. He looked into her eyes and noticed she had tears welling up inside of them. Before he could say or do anything, she had already made her way past him and started down the hill.  
  
(whack) Obito fell flat on his back and grabbed the packsack that had been thrown on his chest. Stumbling up he pulled the straps over his shoulders. Without words, the two ANBU walked the opposite direction of the village.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
1-2 hours later  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Obito and Kakashi had stopped for a bit to eat lunch. For some reason they couldn't stomach eating in that village, it just didn't seem right. All the while Kakashi's and Obito's thoughts lay on Miho.  
  
Kakashi:'Should I have been so cruel?'  
  
Obito:'Stop thinking about it!!!'  
  
Kakashi:'Was it right to leave her alone??'  
  
Obito:'Well... she DOES have a nice rack.. wait WHAT!?! this is miho i'm talking about!'  
  
Kakashi:'Am I really protecting her by leaving her alone?'  
  
Obito:'DAMN! That's it! I'm gonna forget about everything.'  
  
Kakashi:'I have to go back...'  
  
Slowly getting up, Kakashi looked down upon his friend who had a mouthful of and two handfuls of riceballs.  
  
"Warft aw oo foing?' Kakashi looked puzzling at Obito.  
  
"What?!" Obito swallowed the lump of rice in his mouth and repeated.  
  
"What are you doing?" Obito already knew what was going on but asked anyways.  
  
"I'm going bac.."  
  
"back to get Miho," Obito finished. Kakashi turned a sort of pinkish color and nodded. "Well you have fun with that, i'm gonna sit here and sleep so hurry up alright?" A smile spread across Kakashi's face as he dropped his bag next to Obito and started back in a jog.  
  
Kakashi hadn't thought about it but how was he to find Miho?? She could be hours away by now. He had already passed the crimson village and decided to sit down underneath a full grown wilow tree when he was hit with hat seemed lke a whip. He immediatly jumped off the ground, pulled out his kunai ad calmly scanned the area.  
  
"UP HERE BAKA!!" He looked up and saw miho strung up by the ankles on a branch above, holding a long flexible branch.  
  
'So thats what it was...' Kakashi rubbed his neck where he was hit. For someone who had been tied up by the ankles and hung upside down, she looked quite happy. Throwing his kunai up into the tree he caught the falling girl and set her on her feet.  
  
"KAKASHI-KUN!!" Miho jumped right back into Kakashi's arms and pulled him into a hug. Kakashi wasn't sure what had just happened but he returned the hug. Somehow it felt so right. Not even two minutes had passed by when Kakashi felt a strange chakra..  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Yui: Well that's it for now!! Review Review Review!!!


	13. Confessions

Yui: I re-updated the chapter, because it was too short and too incomplete I thought. So here does my second try… now it is definitely longer! Hope you enjoy!

Shattered Dreams

Chapter 13

"KAKASHI-KUN!!" Miho jumped right back into Kakashi's arms and pulled him into a hug. Kakashi wasn't sure what had just happened but he returned the hug. Somehow it felt so right. Not even two minutes had passed by when Kakashi felt a strange chakra. He slowly reached for a kunai, when the feeling disappeared. He then turned his attention towards Miho.

"Kakashi, look." The approaching shadows of twilight as the sun slid behind the mountains in the distance created a sense of peace in Kakashi. He looked upon Miho and could tell that she felt the same way. She looked at Kakashi and they held each others gaze for several long seconds before they decided it was best to find shelter before dark.

They both continued on their way. Kakashi found himself glancing beside him quite a bit. Miho also noticed this and the temperature in her body seemed to have raised 50 degrees. Kakashi's mind was driving him crazy. Why after so long of knowing her did he feel this way now? His gaze then fell on Miho's slightly parted lips. If only he could take her in his arms and… 

He swallowed hard. What the hell was wrong with him?

Before he knew it, Kakashi was headed straight towards a thick branch. His mind, which was void of everything except Miho, quickly caught on to reality and Kakashi's reflexes kicked in as he reached for a smaller branch nearby, swung around and crouched on it. Miho stopped and turned to Kakashi.

"What is it?" Miho gave Kakashi a confused look for a moment, then her eyes scanned the area for any sign of enemies.

"I, uh.. found a good place to set up camp."

To Kakashi's luck, there actually 'was' a clearing. Although it was small, it would do for two people." They both simultaneously dropped from the branches into a thicket.

When their camp, which consisted of two sleeping bags and a fire, was set up, they seated themselves opposite form each other across the fire.

Kakashi glanced up at the girl. The fire reflecting in her eyes made him a bit intimidated. If only she knew she had started to grow him. More then that even.

Kakashi stood up and walked around the fire, his face staring towards his feet. It was now or never, he would show her how he felt, since he could not explain. He knelt down in front of her and brought his hand towards her face.

"Wha… what are you doing?" He moved his head forward. His hand slid behind her neck. She could now feel his warm breath on her mouth, could almost taste his lips. Within moments, she was. Her eyes then slowly closed.

(A/N - Miho was a nickname given to her by Kakashi and Obito because of a time when she had a cold she made a sound when she breathed which sounded like Meee-hooo… thus Miho. This is the story we made up, now that it shows her real name in the manga… )

"Rin.." Her eyes shot open. He hasn't used her real name since she had that stupid cold. He could see that she was fighting with her emotions within. Miho was staring at the grass growing underneath her hands. Kakashi understood of course. He had ignored her the whole time he has known her and now out of the blue he had kissed her. He was sure of his feelings, but he wasn't sure how he should tell her.

Miho had finally collected herself after several seconds passed by. She shifted her eyes away from the grass and once again onto Kakashi's lips, which were soon covered by hers. Kakashi fell back, with Miho resting on top; their hands running hungrily over each other's bodies. Before things could have gone further, Kakashi pulled away slowly and rolled Miho off of him while he leaned over her and softly kissed her forehead.

"Kakashi," Miho looked up at him and smiled. For he too was smiling. "You know, I never thought I could say this to you, even now I am scared of what you will think." Her eyes were now gazing intently into Kakashi's, baring her soul. He grinned and pulled a stray hair from her face behind her ear, his mouth barely an inch away.

"I love you Rin" whispered Kakashi. Miho didn't show any sign of emotion, but she sure as hell felt it. He was still hovered over her when her hands slowly moved from his silk like hair, down the side of his face, stopping once she reached the trim of his mask. She wasn't sure why, but she had never seen the face of the man she loved. Running her fingers along the edge of the mask she started to pull it down, when Kakashi moved his head down as her hands moved down.

"Not yet," Miho could see Kakashi smiling with his eyes. Damn, I hate waiting! She moved her hands away from his mask and down to his shoulders and smiled sweetly. 

'Don't even think about it' Kakashi thought as Miho's eyes started to water while pouting out her lip. She looked up at him and ran her hands down his chest.

"Kakashi-kun…"

Kakashi laughed and pulled himself off of her and took a couple steps back.

'So she wants to play it that way.'

He disappeared. While Miho's eyes darted frantically around the camp, he reappeared behind her. She turned around to face him when she saw his fingers tracing the top of his mask, he slowly pulled down. Miho's heart pounded heavily in her chest. She never realized she could be so nervous to see Kakashi's face. She immediately closed her eyes.

"I thought you wanted to look." Kakashi asked her questioningly.

"Tell me when it's completely off," She smiled weakly, "I'm too nervous to watch."

He grinned widely beneath the mask that now only covered his mouth and continued to pull the rest off. Reaching his hands towards hers, he placed his mask within hers and closed her fingers around it.

"Ok" Kakashi's mask now laying in Miho's hands, she blushed lightly and gradually opened her eyes. At the sight in front of her she screamed. How hideous! She swung her arm around and hit him in the face. The demented pig faced Kakashi disappeared and in its place fell a log.

"Baka!!!" Miho stood up, a sadistic look in her eyes. Any memories of sensitivity that had happened recently was removed from her mind as she stormed into the forest. Kakashi was sitting in a nearby tree, watching Miho hunt for him. 

'I suppose I went to far?' He smirked and jumped down, appearing again directly behind her. Miho sensed his presence instantly. He wrapped his arms around her waist. Miho gasped and struggled but soon gave in, seeing as he wasn't about to let go. Her head dropped towards her chest.

'Why was I so immature?' She recapped for a moment. Thinking back to the squinty eyes, pig nose, and bucked toothed Kakashi, she inwardly giggled. It was more of something she should have laughed at, not been pissed off about.

"Sorry…" Miho whispered as she leaned her head back against his chest.

"As am I." Kakashi replied as he shifted her around to face him. He caressed her cheeks with his fingers. Miho's face soon turned a dark shade of pink as she was pulled into another kiss. It was very soft, but within moments their mouths parted as their tongues engaged passionately. When their mouth's parted they were breathing heavily, Miho's half lidded gaze stared into Kakashi's. He could feel her chest pressed against his as her hips grinded against his. He felt almost aroused and pulled away from her before things got in too deep. He pulled his mask up quickly and swiftly. They would wait, he decided.

"We should head back now, we'll need our rest." Miho stood there breathlessly as Kakashi walked ahead of her back towards their camp. 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kakashi unzipped his sleeping bag and climbed in, resting his head on the pillow and closing his eyes. 

Meanwhile, Miho sat near the fire lost in thought. She traced her lips with her fingers reliving the events that had happened between her and Kakashi. A blush rose into her cheeks. 

'I should get some sleep," she thought. A small smile formed on her lips. "As if.."

She pulled herself from the grassy floor and unzipped a sleeping bag, crawling into the warmth. Her head rested on the soft down-filled pillow, while she wrapped her arms around the shinobi's chest. She then slid her leg in-between his legs. A twinkle in her eyes told Kakashi he wasn't going to get much rest. He sighed.

'This is going to be difficult.' He chuckled to himself.

"What's so funny?" Miho asked throatily. She wanted him and did not want to take no for an answer.

"I'm tired," he replied.  
"Liar."

"So?" Miho's eyes closed as she pulled down the material of his mask. Her lips graced his as they kissed hungrily. She pulled his hips close to hers. His body was eager, but his mind was telling him it wasn't a good idea. Not yet anyways. "What am I going to do with you?" He breathlessly whispered.

Miho seductively bit her lip and grasped Kakashi's hand from her waist and started guiding it down.

"You tell me."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yui: Nooo… He should be confessing his love to meee not her!! Well I'm thinking of making them get quite intimate? blushes gawd I never thought I would even think that…… but I will post it on a different site just so you won't have to read it if you don't want to! Well … I'm still not sure.. But anyways! Hoped you like this version better! Thanks for waiting so long for my updates!! My next chapter will be posted in a couple days! No worries! Hehe and don't forget! Review 


	14. Fallen

Yui: OMG! This chapter took forever

Trish - It didn't help that our computers kept dying...and that the sugar was running low

Yui - collapses

Trish - Enjoy!! passes out

* * *

Shattered Dreams

Chapter 14

Kakashi rose earlier then usual. His eyes were sunken from lack of sleep. His mouth curved upwards in a devious smile as his thoughts trailed back to the night before. He left Miho to rest, while he cleaned and packed their equipment and supplies. By the time he finished, the sun had peaked over the mountains. It had a strange reddish hue, making Kakashi uneasy.

"It's an unusual colour, ne? Miho was now sitting up in the sleeping bag, holding it at the base of her neck. Kakashi walked over to the pink haired kunoichi and crouched beside her. Together they watched worriedly as the blood red sun rose over the tallest mountain. Miho looked over at the silver haired ANBU, and wrinkled her brow in concern.

'Kakashi isn't usually the superstitious type, something must really be bothering him,' Miho concentrated on packing up the sleeping bag while Kakashi sat in a tall tree nearby,

'looking out for something, or someone.' Miho thought.

After finally finishing getting everything together, they started on their way to meet Obito where Kakashi had left him.

The two ANBU walked hurriedly through the under brush of the forest, as Kakashi had made it clear that they must not use any chakra. Miho had given him a questioning look but she quickly dismissed it when he returned a look of great severity. She was caught quite off guard by his pensiveness.

The thick bush and growth beneath the trees were really slowing the small party down. Not to mention, Miho now had many small cuts covering her arms. She cursed the lack of upper arm clothing that the ANBU uniform possessed as she crossed her arms over her breast and caught up to Kakashi who was increasingly getting further ahead of her. She was now running as fast as her legs would carry her, but came to a sudden stop as she noticed Kakashi bend to his knees and reach for something on the ground. When she saw his hand emerge from the thick grass she immediately ran to Kakashi's side. Her eyes grew wide as he wiped blood from a Konoha leaf engraved head protector.

"Obito..?" Kakashi nodded and quickly moulded chakra into his feet.

"Stay here and keep in hiding!" Miho took a step back. She had never known Kakashi to be this grave.

Miho thought to herself as Kakashi disappeared from sight, 'like hell I'm waiting here!'

------------------------------

As Kakashi passed by the blur of foliage around him he started to form seals rapidly with is hands. He brought his thumb up to his mouth and bit down while, with his remaining hand, pulled a scroll from a pocket attached to the side of his upper pant leg. He smeared a bloodied symbol onto the now open scroll.

"Ninpou, Summoning, Tracking Fang no Jutsu!" Three German Shepard's appeared before him and ran at his side, keeping his speed with ease. He tossed the bloody head protector to the dog on his right, while the other dog's took in its scent. They sprinted far ahead of him in different directions until they vanished into the cameo surroundings. He stooped down on a thick branch, while impatiently awaiting his scout dogs arrival. Within five minutes, the dog who had gone right returned with a pair of goggles and the original head protector. He took them both from the dogs bloody mouth. Closing his eyes, he prayed that his friend was still alive.

"Kai"

Kakashi formed the seals to release his dogs from the jutsu. The only dog to have returned disappeared in a puff of smoke. Without further delay, Kakashi took off towards the right. It hadn't been long before he saw a large traditional style building. Built with many columns supporting the roof over the large veranda. Many statues also lined a walk way towards the entrance.

'So this is it hm?' Kakashi stood in cover behind a large pine. He held up the two bloody items, clenching his fist tighter around them.

'I will return these to you my friend,' He focused on a small window about twelve metres left from the entrance door, 'Alive.'

-----------Meanwhile--------------

"Where are your team mates now?"

Obito's sharingan reflected off the dark glasses of the mysterious enemy. He stumbled inadvertently backwards and mentally cursed himself for knocking back his entire flask of sake while waiting for Kakashi to return with Miho. His body was not functioning normally; his reaction time was delayed. To top it all off he could not even control his chakra, let alone his sharingan, properly. He could not help but focus his attention to the warm crimson liquid, sliding down from the deep wound in his abdomen, containing a kunai lodged within.

If he didn't take the kunai out soon, he would soon pass out from the sedative that had been laced onto the blade, but if he pulled it out he was certain to die from blood loss.

"Team mates? I don't know what your talking about" He clutched his stomach as a fresh wave of pain shot through him.

"Damn, this can't be the end," bitter sweet laughter echoed throughout the room as Obito threw his head back. "I still have a date back home." He saw her before him. Her black hair cascading down her back as her scarlet eyes gazed lovingly back before his eyes slowly fell closed.

'Sorry, I'm late again, Ku.. re.. nai' As he fell back to the floor.

-------------------------------

Kakashi cursed his bad luck, as he threw a shuriken with precision into the shadows. A figure fell face first to the floor with a thud. Scanning the room for remaining enemies, he noticed the cooks behind the counter, cowering in fear. Nodding, he left, disregarding the twenty bodies that lay dead around him.

He grasped the handle but felt that it was turning on it's own, as the door opened to reveal 3 more chuunin level ninjas. Kakashi quickly disposed easily of two by smashing their heads against one another. He moved swiftly behind the third chuunin and held a kunai to his throat.

"Where is he?" The boy struggled to free himself but stopped when he felt cool steel pressed against his throat.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he cut off as the blade pressed deeper, creating an indentation into this skin. "3rd floor, the last door, you can't miss it.." The kunai sliced deep into his throat. He dropped the boy and walked into the empty hallway.

'Now, to find the stairs..' Kakashi examined the symbols printed on the doors. Walking along the hallway in a uniform he had "acquired" from one of the fallen bodies. Smiling and waving to the other sentries posted around the building. Finally finding the stairs, he walked up the remaining 2 levels. Opening the door and walking into the dark corridor Kakashi stared at the giant double doors before him.

"Obito I will save you..." He slowly pushed open the heavy door. The scene that lay before him would be seared into his memory forever. Obito lay amidst a pool of blood, and many flecks of blood painted the wall. Kakashi walk as if in a dream, his whole body was numb in fear, slowly he approached the body. Leaning down into the blood, he checked Obito's vital signs. Cold nothingness answered him. All that he could hear was the sound of footfalls approaching. His heat shot in the direction of the footsteps.

"Careful now," A man wearing a long white jacket, with mahogany hair obscuring parts of his face. His eyes were covered with tinted red sunglasses, so it seemed; It's as if his eyes were the colour of blood.

--------------------------------

Miho ran swiftly through the corridors of the body littered building, being chased by the remaining shinobis. She turned around and cast kunai's into two of the enemies hearts, while seven others, surrounded the girl. She crouched into a fighting stance and assessed the survivors. Three of them seemed to be at a chuunin level while the other four just looked like thugs.

'This looks easier then I thought' She smirked and suddenly vanished. Two men's cries were heard as two large senbon needles penetrated their throats. She charged at the last 5 remaining men, performing seals with her hands.

"Katon, Karyuu Endan!!' Miho brought her hands to her mouth, as a blaze of fire burst through and incinerated the flesh of the five men.

"Now that that's taken care of I have to find Kakashi" She threw open the door leading up the stairs and climbed up to the highest level. She burst through the door and stood in horror as she looked upon the scene before her. A man in white was reaching towards a sword in a rack of weapons close to the wall. To Miho's surprise the man walked past Kakashi and stood in front of Obito's body.

"hmm, how shall I do this? I should just cut off his head so I don't ruin the precious eyes." He raised the sword ready to strike. Miho gazed on, petrified as the blade descended towards her lost comrades neck.

Gathering the last remaining strength he had, Kakashi threw himself in front of the body. He felt a heavy pressure on his left arm and a stinging pain emanating from his left eye. Warm blood trickled down the side of his face.

"Fuck you." Kakashi glared at the man with his remaining eye. A manic laughter reverberated off of the blood stained walls.

"You think that will stop me?" He raised his sword once again to rid himself of his obstacle.

'It's now or never' Miho thought.

"Ne, BAKA! Why don't you fight someone who can actually stand?" Lunging at him with a kunai, Miho appeared behind him, holding it to his throat. He grabbed her by the wrist and a loud crack was heard. The shadow clone disappeared, while the real one now stood before him, rapidly forming seals in her hands. Kakashi looked up at the girl acting as a barrier. He suddenly recognized the technique she was using as a small ball of blue chakra formed in the palm of her hand.

"Satsugaite no jutsu" Her eyes shut tight as an excruciating pain seared through her abdomen. The man started to pull the blade back out but was caught off guard when Miho grabbed him by the wrist with her left hand and forced the blade to delve deeper, while pulling him closer. A smile escaped her lips as she thrust her right hand towards his chest.

"Good-bye" The small ball of chakra vanished into the mans body. Within seconds he was dead. Miho dropped to her knees as the enemy collapsed to the ground. Her eyes were clenched shut as she reached for the handle of the sword and tried to pull it out. A scream escaped her lips. She couldn't manage to pull the blade from her flesh.

Kakashi crawled to Miho's side and took hold of the handle to the sword. He awaited her consent. She nodded and grasped for Kakashi's arm as he wrenched the blade free. Miho broke into a coughing fit as she started to spit up blood.

She knew she had only enough chakra left to heal her wounds; or Kakashi's. She held her hands over the silver haired jounin's body. A faint blue light radiated from her hands as Kakashi's body started to feel light and the pain slowly became absent from his body, his eyelids started to grow heavy.

"Kakashi," Miho gazed tenderly into his eyes, "I love you."

"Miho, no.. save yourself before it's too late" Kakashi reached for her hands. If only he could sum up enough strength to pull them away. She could then conserve her chakra long enough to live until a team of Shinobi's came to rescue them. He opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. The last thing he heard before he plunged into darkness were Miho's words.

"good-bye"

Miho lay Kakashi carefully on his back then turned to Obito. She wanted one last look at him before she too joined him in death. She inched her way across the floor and pulled herself to lay beside Obito. Looking over at him she reached for his hand. A warmth spread through the fingertips that barely touched him.

"Why?"

* * *

Yui - wakes up Our story is going to be coming to an end

Trish - Maybe..

Yui- Depends if we survive!!!

Trish - Well hope you enjoyed that long chappie, dont forget to R&R and thanks to all our dedicated readers now some info to clear up about some of the techniques used. Ahem Yui?

Yui:

Kai - Used to cancel a jutsu. (used in chuunin exams)

Katon, Karyuu Endan - Blowing fire from your mouth (sasuke's technique )

Satsugaite no jutsu - When the ninja focuses chakra into the palm of their hands, creating a small ball of killing chakra.


	15. First kiss

We do not own Naruto or any of its characters

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kakashi fell silent, as he stared off into the full moon descending upon the horizon. Sakura's doll lay forgotten as she silently wept, thousands of questions ran through her head; unable to form words. She gently placed her hand on Kakashi's forearm in a gesture of comfort, when suddenly Kakashi wrapped his hand behind her head, drawing her closer to him. His eyes closed as his other hand pulled down his mask and their lips made contact.

Sakura's face flushed to a scarlet red as Kakashi's lips pressed harder against hers, but did nothing to resist them. Her heart started to beat so fast she was afraid it would burst through her chest. She felt scared and exhilarated, having her first kiss with her Sensei.

'What about Sasuke?' Sakura thought, 'my first kiss had been saved for him since I was a little girl.'

Sakura then pulled away. Terror and confusion coursed through her.

'What have I done…' Kakashi slackened his grip around her, 'what was I thinking?'

"Sakura… I…" Kakashi wasn't able to finish his sentence for Sakura had turned away from him and was fleeing back to the village.

Kakashi ran his hands through his hair and sighed.

"How did I expect 'her' to react?" Kakashi muttered to himself. "'I' didn't even expect that.."

The confused Jounin pulled himself up off of the grass and started, as well, walking back to the village.

"Fuck I need a drink."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Four days later

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura heard a knock on her bedroom door.

"Sakura, it's one in the afternoon, can you please tell me what's wrong, you haven't left the house in days."

The depressed kunoichi rolled over in bed and covered her head with a pillow.

'Yeah, no shit, I don't want to run into 'him''

She hadn't been able to sleep for days. Every time she fell asleep her mind would replay that night like a broken record. Over and over and over.  
She didn't even know what to think anymore. Because of that kiss, her thoughts lay in a constant state of turmoil.

'Am I falling for him?'

'How does 'he' feel?'

'But I've loved Sasuke all my life'

'He is so attractive underneath that mask'

'His lips tasted sweet..'

Sakura could not stop thinking about how she yearned for another kiss. Just one. But, he was her sensei.

Kakashi sensei at that.

Screaming she threw the pillow towards her bedroom door.

Instead of an expected thud, she heard an Oomph.

Her gaze shifted towards her doorway and there he was.

"Oh, by the way Sakura, you have a visitor!" Sakura's mom poked her head out from behind the tall jounin.

The amusement showed in Kakashi's eyes as he waved.

"Thanks mom….." Sakura pulled the covers over her head as she sunk low into her bed.

Kakashi thanked Mrs. Haruno and closed the door behind him. He stood there silently, going over the words which he had rehearsed earlier that morning.

"I know what you've come to say," Sakura poked her head above the blanket, "I have to go to a new team now, don't I?"

Kakashi shook his head while he moved to sit at the end of her bed.

'What the fuck?' Kakashi hadn't expected that for a response.

"Kakashi I.."

"I'm sorry I betrayed the trust between us." Kakashi continued, " I should never have kissed you, I don't know what came ove.."

"No! Kakashi it's not like that!" The Silver haired jounin raised an eyebrow in question.

"I liked it…." Sakura's face turned red as she ducked under the blankets once again.

Several minutes passed before either spoke. The silence was almost overwhelming.

'How am I supposed to react to that? Now what am I supposed to tell her?' Kakashi was so consumed by his thoughts that he had not noticed that Sakura had re-emerged from her blankets and approached him until he felt her warm breath against his cheek. Startled, Kakashi drew back. However Sakura was faster. Taking his head in her hands they both fell backwards onto the bed. Sakura didn't waste a moment, she quickly pressed her lips against his, feeling the course fabric against her lips. Kakashi raised his arms to embrace her. She wanted him to hold her tight and to never let go, but instead the second his hands touched her back he withdrew them as if they stung. Pushing her off of him onto the other side of the bed Kakashi quickly got up.

"I…..I have to go. I think that it would be best if you forgot about this and move on from this stupid infatuation before I get back." Before Sakura could even register what Kakashi had said he was gone the only thing that remained was the sent of his cologne on her blankets.


End file.
